


Jealous, Much?

by keeta_everlark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bc cuties, Flirting, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Narry - Freeform, Pining, bc Ziall is beautiful, im sorry, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeta_everlark/pseuds/keeta_everlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Zayn, Harry decides to make Zayn jealous by flirting and, well, doing a bit more ;) with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock, knock.  
“Hey, Ni…are you in there?”  
I sigh. He’s here again. Why can’t I just stay away from him, he’s obviously not helping my emotional state. I scoff to myself. Duh, obviously you can’t just stay away from him. You wouldn’t have to if you just didn’t fall in love with a gorgeous straight guy. Who is your band mate and best friend. I hear shuffling outside my door, and realise I hadn’t answered. I quickly jump off my bed where I had been sitting, going through pictures saved on my laptop. And if I lingered a little on the pictures of Zayn, well, no one would know.  
I open my door hurriedly, and see Zayn slowly walking down the hallway of the hotel we were staying in that night after a show in Sydney.  
“Hey, mate, sorry, uh, just spaced out, come back!” Wow, good job, it’s not like you sounded needy or anything. I mentally facepalm myself at my lack of being able to talk normally when within close proximity to Zayn. He turned around and smiled at me. My inner fangirl did not just scream, so shush. Nor did my face just flush a bright red. Curse my pale skin.  
He laughed and said “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve just been caught doing something you shouldn’t’ve been doing”.  
I nervously laugh back, and reply “Nah, mate, was just dozing off in my room—“  
“Were you wanking?” He butts in.  
I flush even more, if that’s even possible, but if he wants to turn the conversation to that, who am I to stop him?  
“Why? Wanna watch?” I joke, albeit a little bit apprehensively, unsure if Zayn would take that as a joke…because, well…I was only half-joking.  
He blushes (which means, success, go Niall!), but says cheekily, “Well, if you’re offering”.  
Well any suavity I had during my last comment is gone. And there is definitely not enough blood flowing to my head, because the only part of my body interpreting his last statement is my dick, which is suddenly very interested in the conversation.  
“What—” I start, only to be interrupted by Harry walking out of his hotel room, which was right next to mine.  
“I heard something about wanking? Is there an offer? Because I would love to be of any service!” Harry cheerily says, winking in my direction.  
Harry, are you freaking kidding me, this is not the time, Zayn just said something which is getting me hard…well, actually pretty much 75% of what Zayn says gets me hard, do you know how many innuendos this guy can say in one sentence?  
With as much sarcasm I can muster, I say to Harry, “Wow, yes, please, Harry, I would love for you to touch my dick”.  
I see Zayn suddenly shift, as does Harry, both looking a little surprised.  
“I’m kidding, guys…sarcasm, ya know?” Wow, these two.  
Harry seems to have recovered, and his cheeky grin is back on his face.  
“If you insist!” He says brightly, and reaches towards my already semi-hard dick...which he promptly discovers, as his large hand grabs my crotch. I try to move away, but it, well, look, I’m human, ok? I can’t contain the soft moan at the contact. This is so embarrassing…  
Don’t you dare say anything, please don’t say anything about my dick, please, please, please…  
“Well, it looks like Zayn had you quite covered” Harry says, winking again. Does that boy stop winking? And does he ever SHUT UP?  
“What?”  
I look over at Zayn, and see his gaze move from Harry’s hand which is still clutching my crotch, to Harry, as he takes in what Harry said.  
“Nothing, Harry is just being an idiot, as per usual” I quickly say to Zayn, before grabbing Harry’s hand that was on my dick, and saying to him “come with me, now!”.  
I roughly drag Harry in through my open door, and start to close the door, while Harry calls out loudly “See, Lou, I told you Ni wanted me!”.  
The door slams closed, and I turn to face Harry, who is standing right in front of me.  
“What the hell was that?!” I whisper harshly to Harry.  
“Oh please, you should be thanking me, Zayn just stared at your dick for at least 4 minutes” Harry laughs.  
“Why would you think that—“ I splutter out, before I’m trapped between Harry’s lanky frame and the door.  
“If you’re about to try and say you weren’t just sucking Zayn’s dick in your head, don’t bother” He smugly murmurs in my ear. “We all know you want Zayn, I was just trying to help you, because pining Niall is a little bit pathetic”.  
I would have been proud to say that I indignantly defended myself, but alas, being in such an intimate position with (not gonna lie) a very attractive Harry, who looked quite hot towering over me, caused my brain to rid itself of any reply.  
Harry laughed at my surprised expression, but kept his body pressed up against mine, which sadly, was not helping my situation downstairs.  
“So anyway, I was thinking, because of the kindness in my heart, I could help you make your loverboy fess up to his obviously returned feelings. I was thinking making him jealous would be the easiest thing, if just now was anything to go by…please tell me you saw his glare at me? Priceless.”  
I finally am able to speak, as I reply “Ok, what are you talking about?”.  
Harry sighs loudly, and proceeds to explain his supposedly foolproof plan to get Zayn to ‘profess his obvious love for me’. It consists of him making quite blatant sexual advances on me, when in the presence of Zayn, which according to Harry, will make Zayn extremely jealous. Obviously, I don’t think this will work, but Harry looks so proud of himself, and well, a hot boy offered to flirt with me in front of the guy I like…you wouldn’t really say no to that. Well, I’m certainly not.  
“I reckon the first thing we should do is go to Louis’ room, where everyone is, and you should have a semi…well you’ve already got that” Harry smirks, grabbing my crotch again (like seriously, this boy cannot get enough dick),”and well, maybe we should kiss a little, make it look like we’ve been being a little bit frisky in here” He finishes, before promptly leaning down and kissing me on the bed which we had vacated to whilst talking and planning.  
I automatically move my hands around his neck, and grip his shirt, pulling him closer, because, well, Harry’s a very good kisser. I suddenly move my hips closer to his, and grind down, hard. Look, I’m weak when I’m turned on, ok? He moans into my mouth, and reciprocates the move, even harder than I had. I can feel Harry’s hard dick, against my own, which makes me surface back into reality, and pull away from Harry, panting, because woah. He follows my lips for a few centimetres before opening his eyes, which were the darkest green I had ever seen them. He smirked at me, noticing my heavy panting.  
“Well, shall we get going?” Harry says brightly.  
All I can do is gape at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more Narry lovin' and the boys teasing them. Hopefully Zayn is getting jealous ;)

After I recovered (which, embarrassingly, took quite a bit of time), Harry and I made our way across and down the hall, to Louis’ room. I was a little bit nervous, because even though I know we’ve all seen each other at least once in an awkward situation which included having at least a semi (sometimes a little bit more), I was just worried that Louis would joke too much about it, and Zayn would think I’m just a horny bastard or something. We reached the door, and Harry grabbed my hand, linking our fingers, and I looked up at him in surprise, but he just winked (seriously, this boy), and I understood it was all part pf the plan. Harry opened the door, and we walked in, to see Louis, Liam and Zayn talking on Louis’ king-sized bed, each nursing a beer. 

They all turned to look at the door when they heard it open, so they see as Harry and I walk over to the bed, hands still linked. 

“Zayn just mentioned something very interesting that may have gone down just now…or someone, I’m not here to judge” Louis says, eyeing the slight bulge in the front of my pants, as well as our swollen lips and messed up hair. 

Of course Louis is the first to speak…and seriously? That innuendo…Well it did make me shuffle a little nervously, standing next to Harry near the bed, not letting my eyes look to Zayn. 

Harry laughs, and says “Aw, you jealous, babe? You never said you wanted me, all you had to do was ask…and beg…and plead…Like Niall here”. I am going to kill him.  
I splutter, “What, no, I did not beg for anything, you were the one throwing yourself at me, I was just lecturing you, and suddenly he was all over me!”

Harry grabs my waist, turning me so I am facing him front-on, with him looking down on me, giving me déjà vu from what happened less than ten minutes ago.

“You just looked so cute, getting all angry, I couldn’t help it,” Harry says softly, looking me right in the eyes. Okay, someone give this lad an award, his acting is making me fell a little flustered.

I break eye-contact with Harry, and turn to see astonished faces, and I wish that unknown emotion I could see in Zayn’s eyes was jealousy, but he wouldn’t be, so no.  
Liam speaks up, “Wait, you two actually…I thought Zayn was kidding!”

“No, no, we didn’t actually do anything, Haz is just kidding, we were just talking!” I quickly say, feeling Harry drop his harm from my waist, and watch him make his way to the bed and drop down on it, laying back on the pillows adorning the head of the bed. He grunts in agreement (I think) to what I said.

Louis gives Harry an appraising look, as I realise I am still standing like an idiot next to the bed. I move til I am right next to the bed, and sit on the edge, near Harry’s thighs, with Liam to the left of me. He gives me an identical look as to the one Louis gave Harry, but I just look away, and see Zayn sipping on his beer, looking down and picking at a pillow situated on his lap. I am just about to turn to look where Louis and Harry are whispering at the head of the bed, when Zayn looks up and meets my eyes. My heart skips a beat, which I will never admit happened, and (hate to sound cliché) but I kind of get lost in the them…No judgement, please, because I know if you were me right now, looking in those hazel eyes that seem to be glowing, you would not be immune to that kind of beauty.

I don’t realise I’m staring until, Louis coughs dramatically “Well, if Niall would just stop eye-raping Zayn for a minute…”. Harry sits up suddenly as I blush and look away, and slides closer to me, and pulls me against his chest, sliding his legs on either side of me.

“Ni, baby, I thought what we had was real!” Seriously, this kid, I can just feel him pouting. 

Not gonna lie, but leaning against Harry’s warm chest felt pretty damn comfortable. I move my head back onto Harry’s left shoulder, look up at him and say jokingly back, “Aw, Haz, you know you’ll always be the one for me”. Man, I am doing great in this plan.

“Well if you two have quite finished…” Louis says, raising his eyebrows at Harry and I.

“Seriously, you need to work on this jealousy thing, Lou” I laugh, shifting in my spot between Harry’s legs…okay wow, that sounds weird, never mind. I have no idea how I am acting so cool about this, especially with Zayn less than a foot away from me.

I change the subject, “So what do we have tomorrow?”.

Liam, obviously answers, being the most organised out of the five of us “We have a signing at 9:30am, but that’s pretty much it…oh wait, but we need to go through our new song a bit more, because I don’t think we’re working that chorus very well”.

I go a little quiet and look down at my hands after he says that, nodding in assent, because I know it’s my fault we’re not getting it right. I just can’t hit that note. It’s hard when Harry and Zayn are using their powerful voices, and I’m expected to be able to be heard over them. In recording it doesn’t matter, but we’ll be singing it live for the first time in 2 weeks, so I need to nail it by then. I think Harry notices, because he casually moves his arms around my stomach, and squeezes, making me look back up at him. He leans down, moves his mouth to my ear, and whispers “You know you have the hardest part, right? And Zayn and I are just being proud pricks and singing too loudly, we’ll stop, I promise.”  
Of course Harry would try to make me feel better. Well, all the boys would. But. Well. No offense to Harry, but words don’t just magically make me feel better. But I won’t tell him that, so I smile and say “Yeah, yeah, I know. Nah you and Zayn are singing perfectly, I just gotta sing louder.”

Louis, Liam and Zayn have started a conversation around us, talking about some show or other, I don’t really feel like talking much, I am too worried now about the song.

“Ni, do you wanna go to the shops to get some food with me?” I look up to see Zayn looking at me expectantly, his eyes flickering between my own and Harry’s hands still wrapped tightly around me.

Hm, would I like to spend one on one time with Zayn?

“Sure!” I brighten up, despite my previous worrying. Zayn just does that to me…wow, I really am pathetic. 

Zayn puts down his empty beer bottle onto Louis' nightstand, stands up, walks around to the side of the bed that I am on, and reaches his hand out towards me. I try to reach for them and stand up, but Harry hasn’t let go of me yet.  
I laugh, “Haz, you gotta let go.”

He quickly squeezes me one more time, and kisses my cheek before letting go removing his arms from around me, which is normal, but, I don’t know, it felt different. It was probably just because those lips have been on mine, it’s just a little different, nothing to worry about.

I take Zayn’s hand (internally squealing), and he pulls me up, and we walk out of the room. When I realise we’re still holding hands, I reluctantly pull my hand away, because I don’t want Zayn to get uncomfortable. All he does is look to where our hands were, then looks back up and leads the way down to the lobby of the hotel. I really want to know what he thought of the idea of Harry and I doing ‘something’, whether or not he actually cared. He had to care a little bit, because he even mentioned it to Louis. Though, probably not because of jealousy, so it’s probably nothing. 

As we leave through the back entrance of the hotel, I look around for any fans, but I don’t see many people. Well, it is almost 10:30pm, but well, the Sydney nightlife, from what I’ve heard, is pretty wild, so I am a little surprised at the lack of people. Maybe people just don’t hang around in this area. 

As we’re walking down the street, not talking, Zayn suddenly turns and looks at me, giving me that calculating look he has mastered so well. It makes me a little nervous, and makes my body heat up at the intensity of his gaze.

I try to laugh and say “What’s wrong?”

He stares at me for a few more moments, before asking something I’m not really, but kind of, expecting, “Did you and Harry do anything in your room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't read through the stuff I write after I've written it, so there's probably lots of mistakes and inconsistencies, sorry :/  
> Thanks for reading :) xx Oh and thank you for the kudos and comments, I really didn't expect anything, but thank you so much! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the shops, talking, inner-turmoil for Niall, just...Ziall...

I stop walking, not sure what to say. This is probably a fantastic opportunity for me to work on Harry’s plan, this is probably what he had in mind to happen (other than the idea he had that Zayn would jump me, and ‘kiss me passionately, full of all the pent-up feelings we had for each other’…which I really wouldn’t mind if it happened, but yeah). I could say what I said earlier to everyone, that Harry and I hadn’t really done anything, but Harry would kill me if he found out I completely ruined this chance to make Zayn jealous, or so Harry thinks he would be. But what if he thinks that I like Harry, and so would disregard any thought of him and I being together? Or he might think I’m a slut or something…Or maybe he might be jealous because he likes Harry?! Okay, Niall, stop thinking, you’ll make yourself sick. 

I realise I’ve just been lost in my weird freak out/train of random thoughts, while Zayn is waiting and looking at me for an answer.   
“Oh, yeah, we were just trying some stuff, just the usual, ya know…” I trail off.

His forehead crinkles for a second, as his eyes darken just a tad, before he asks, “What kind of stuff does the ‘usual’ entail of?”

Welp. What am I supposed to say to that? Oh yeah we were just snogging and grinding, stuff you do with all your mates, I think not. Yeah, I can’t say that.  
I’m a little bit desperate for him to drop it now, because even though this is supposed to be part of the plan, I’m just not comfortable like Harry is with this sort of stuff.  
I maybe sort of snap at him, as I say “What does it matter? It has nothing to do with you.”

Oh, but it has everything to do with you…

He recoils as I snappishly say this, frowning even more, as he opens his mouth and closes it again. We’re both just standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring (well kind of glaring) at each other. This is not how planned this outing going. 

He opens his mouth again, and says “Well, I’m sorry, I was just…worried, okay? You seemed a little bit uncomfortable in there, and I just didn’t want you to be, I just really…”. Wait, he’s not actually going to say what I think he might say…? “…I don’t want anything going wrong with the band!” He finishes quickly, as I stare at him.

Yeah, no, of course he wouldn’t say anything to do with feelings to me. Not to be dramatic or anything, but I really need to stop getting my hopes up when it comes to Zayn. He obviously doesn’t care for me in the way I want him to. I’m suddenly a little bit angry with Harry for making me think that Zayn actually could like me. I need to call off this ‘plan’ of his, because it will probably just set me up for more heartbreak. 

My stomach growls, and I suddenly realise I am starving, and standing here thinking about heartbreak is not going to put food into my mouth, so I motion to Zayn, without saying anything, that we should continue on our walk to the shops. He understands, and we break into a walk beside each other, shoulders almost, but not quite, touching. I’m not sure if I want us to be talking, as we walk in silence…sometimes I’m content with just walking in comfortable silence with someone, and other times, I want to be having an animated conversation with them, getting excited and just being happy. I don’t know which of those things I want right now. I feel like Zayn and I need to talk, even though I’m not completely sure what about, it’s just…you know when you get that feeling that something is just ‘in the air’, so to speak, and it’s just not going away, like there’s something left unsaid. Obviously what I have left unsaid are my feelings for Zayn, but it just feels like something else. Like Zayn should be saying something, but he just won’t. I don’t know, maybe I’m just being weird, yeah that’s probably just me being weird…I am quite unusual 90% of the time, but that’s all part of my charm (wink, wink). 

We arrive outside of a mall, which has a huge ‘Westfield’ sign just above the entrance of the shopping centre. I wonder what will be open this late. We only need a grocery store, just to get a few items, and maybe we could bring stuff back to make a meal for all the lads, I’m pretty sure I saw a decent stovetop and microwave in Louis’ room…which mine did not have, I realise, getting a bit miffed. I would be the most likely to be using a kitchen that could be accessed at any time, even in the middle of the night (it’s fun to eat in the middle of the night, okay?), so why didn’t I get a room with a mini-kitchen?

As we walk in, straight in front of us, I can see a Coles, which is perfect. We walk into the store, both not even hesitating as we simultaneously walk straight to the aisle with a sign over it saying that it contains Asian-style foods. Zayn and I have this weird obsession with Aloe Vera drink which the other boys don’t understand. They always complain about how the bits of Aloe in it are weird, or it feels weird sliding down their throat, or as Louis says, ‘it’s meant to go on sunburn, why the hell would you drink it?’. Zayn’s actually the one who introduced it to me, when he made all of us try it, and I was the only one who didn’t grimace swallowing it down. I promise you, I did not pretend to like it, just because I love Zayn! I genuinely liked it, and the inner, love-struck part of me was just happy that Zayn and I had something we could share. I know it sounds stupid, but sharing something with your crush, even if it’s just liking the same drink, makes you feel just a little bit happier, don’t lie to me, you know it does.

As we find the familiar green bottles, we both reach for one, Zayn going for the smaller one, whereas I go for the (much) larger one. Whoops.

Zayn quietly laughs, looking at me holding the large drink, and I blush a little. I’m not usually embarrassed when it comes to food, but this makes me feel a little silly.  
“I like it, okay?” I say, kind of laughing along with Zayn, trying not to blush anymore.

“No, no, I’m not laughing at you, well, I am, it’s just…cute.” He says hesitantly…well there goes me trying not to blush. “I like…that you like the same drink as me, even though the other guys hate it.” 

Okay, he is seriously trying to kill me. But at least the uncomfortable awkwardness from before seems to be leaving, which I am very thankful for.   
I laugh a little bit to cover my inner squealing (which I am doing way too much lately), and reply, “Yeah, me too”, with the thought of him knowing what I’m thinking making me grin a little sheepishly at him. 

He grins just as sheepishly back, our eyes caught on each-others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kinda just got side-tracked writing this chapter, and started writing thoughts in my head, which turned into sentences and paragraphs which probably didn't really help this story...sorry *shrugs*. And I really just can't keep Zayn and Niall mad at each other, bc I just want them to smile and laugh and be happy together forever  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!! <3  
> -keeta_everlark xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads talking, joking and such...

After we have discussed….well argued, about what we should buy and bring back to cook at the hotel, we buy the food needed to make pizza on Lebanese wraps. Guess whose idea it was? No, not Zayn’s, I’m not that in love with him that I would let him rule over food, because nothing rules over food, food is so damn important, no human being could trump it. I am actually pretty proud of myself for not succumbing to the pout Zayn wore once I won the argument, and letting him have his choice, sushi, which I cannot stand when it has raw fish in it, because meat to be eaten should always be cooked, at least a little bit. 

As Zayn pays for the items, I reach into Zayn’s back pocket of his jeans and steal his phone. He swiftly turns to look at me, and starts reaching for his phone in my hand. I back away, and turn around so I’m making my way out of the store, whilst I slide my finger up on the lock screen, opening the camera app. I know he still has to grab all the bags full of food, so I start taking weird pictures of parts of my face, and random selfies (from good angles, because, Zayn will see them, gotta look good obviously). 

Zayn catches up to where I am standing and taking weird photos, where he promptly drops the bags on the ground and snatches his phone out of my hand. He does it so aggressively that I look at him in surprise, which makes him look a bit sheepish as he says, ‘Ah, sorry, I’m just kind of protective of my phone…’

Which of course makes me eye him sceptically as I reply, ‘Yeah, sure mate’, and proceed cheekily, saying, ’is your porn on there or something?’

He laughs a bit nervously whilst muttering, ‘Well yeah, kinda, I guess’.

My jaw drops because I literally just had the chance to see what kind of ‘things’ Zayn was into, and I wasted it taking selfies. Well my new plan is to find a way to steal Zayn’s phone again. And what does 'i guess' mean?

*

*

We walked back to the hotel in under 10 minutes, because we were both fairly hungry, with Zayn carrying all of the bags, because, well…I wasn’t going to carry them. I’m just kidding, of course I offered, but Zayn is such a gentleman that he declined and kept on carrying them. 

As Zayn had a key to Louis’ room, I took the bags from him as he dug in his pockets and pulled out the key before inserting it into the lock and opening the door. I skipped into the room, excited for some cooking to be done so I could eat, and put the food on the table in the kind-of-kitchen area. 

Liam, Louis and Harry were still lying and talking on the bed, but now Harry had his hands under Louis’ shirt as he lay on top of him, which made me feel a little bit weird. Not that that kind of thing was weird at all because we are all obviously quite close, and don’t have too many boundaries, but still…I don’t know…

‘Everybody come make your pizzas! Shotgun mine going first in the microwave!’ I call out to the room, whilst busily opening all of the food packaging. 

‘That’s not fair!’ Suck it, Louis.

‘But babe, I’m really hungry!’ Cry me a river, Harold.

‘That sounds fair, you did get the food after all.’

‘Bless you, Li. Everyone, Liam is now my favourite, screw you all’ I say, not sparing a glance to anyone besides flashing a quick grin to Liam who looks quite pleased with himself as he grins back at me. Which is extremely adorable, if you’ve ever seen Liam smile with real happiness, it is the cutest thing ever. Besides Zayn pouting…though that could be more in the ‘sexy look’ category, I guess.

Speaking of Zayn, he did not have any complaining words to say, which I am quite glad of, because I’m pretty sure I would’ve given in quite quickly and quite obviously to him. There’s only so much of Zayn that I can resist in one night. 

Harry has now sit up away from Louis, and is pouting. Seriously, why did Simon put me in a band with so many cute and sexy lads, like seriously, how am I supposed to resist them all. 

Placing cabanossi pieces carefully on the pizza base covered with tomato paste and cheese, I say, ‘What’s bothering you now, Harry? If you really insist and beg, I may allow you to use the microwave first, but you better hurry up and get your butt over here and make your pizza quickly because I am not waiting that long.’

‘No, I’m upset because you said Liam was your favourite, I thought I was your favourite!’ He replies, looking rather put-out. 

I put my pizza in the microwave and set it for a few minutes, before walking over to Harry. 

‘Aw, Haz, you know I love you, but Liam was being the nicest, and that’s what I like’ I say, as I put my hands on Harry’s cheeks and squeeze them, knowing he hates it, but I enjoy teasing him. 

‘I’m being nice, I’m helping you with—‘ I slap my hand over Harry’s mouth before his big mouth lets anything else slip out. 

‘Helping you with what?’ I turn and see Zayn sitting next to Liam on the bed, looking at me with curiosity, and a little bit of…apprehension? 

I blush as I look back at Harry, who is sporting a cheeky grin, all dimples and teeth, and open my mouth, unsure of what to say. 

‘He’s helping me to see if I’m really gay, because like, I was thinking, I know I identify as bisexual, but what if I don’t really find women attractive anymore? Because obviously, when Niall’s in the room, I’m not going to be looking at some chick, so maybe I am actually really completely gay?’ Harry bursts out in one quick string of sentences, looking like it is something that he really is contemplating about. 

I look at him a bit shocked, because if he had given me a few more moments, I would have been able to come up with something more believable than that. But judging by Zayn, Liam and Louis’ faces, it is pretty believable, which is quite surprising. I am definitely not noticeable above a lot of girls. Especially not to Zayn. 

‘Wait, so you two have been hooking up? Why did you lie to us before? We’re not going to judge you or anything, if you’re embarrassed about it! You can tell us anything, you know that right?!’ Liam, of course, being the usual worried mother, says quickly, as I put my head down self-consciously. 

Harry laughs as he replies, ‘No of course we’re not embarrassed. Well, Ni may seem like he is, but that is definitely not the expression he has on his face when I’ve got my hand around his cock’.

Zayn, who has just been looking at Harry as he was talking, suddenly looks over at me, his eyes looking…at my crotch? My dick definitely did not just twitch at Harry’s words and Zayn’s gaze. 

 

The microwave beeps, and I leap towards it, praying my pizza hadn’t burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i don't think i have control of my brain because i am TRYING to make this a Ziall story, but Narry just keeps on happening a lot...I'm not completely sure what direction this is heading in now, but it seems like there could be either a Narry or Ziall ending, idek...  
> Well anyway, sorry it's all over the place :/  
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos :))  
> -keeta_everlark xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall running and avoiding the boys, but Harry comes to him ;) as always :P

My pizza didn’t burn! Score!

But now I have to deal with Liam’s worried look, Louis’ skeptical one, and Zayn’s…to be honest, I can’t really tell what he’s thinking. I mean, who can? He seriously has that mysterious image down pat. And Harry’s just sitting there looking pleased with himself, whilst smiling over at me. I don’t get what he is trying to do, I mean, like, I know he’s doing all this to help me with Zayn, but I’m not sure how saying that would get Zayn to like me, or make him jealous or whatever. Well, of course mentioning what he’s implying that him and I did ‘something’, should spark jealousy, but only if Zayn likes me, but it’s just so frustrating because I can’t tell. I don’t think Zayn likes me, because, like, I’m me, but you always have that bit of hope that the person you like, likes you back, you know?

“Well, anyway, I’m just gonna go back to my room…with my pizza…yeah, bye!” I quickly get out as I grab the plate on which I put my pizza, and leg it out of the room before Harry can say anything else awkward. 

When I’m safely in my room, I let out a sigh. Zayn just looked at my dick. Well, clothed dick…well, the general area…well…you know what, he probably wasn’t even, or if he was, he was just weirded out by what Harry was saying. Ugh, Harry, can you not make me get hard just from speaking when we’re in front of the boys. Though, I don’t want him getting me hard when we’re alone, either, for that matter. Well, it’s a bit late for not wanting that. And at that time, I had wanted it, hadn’t I? So what does that mean?

Thinking about all of this is giving me a headache, I’m just going to eat my pizza without thinking now. I switch on the flat-screen television situated on the wall across from the bed in the hotel room, and settle back on the comfy, white pillows on the hotel bed. Damn it, I forgot to cut the pizza into slices, idiot. Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to eat it like…a big circle? I don’t even know what I’m thinking right now, I’m so tired. I’ll just quickly finish my pizza and get some sleep before the long and tiring signing tomorrow morning. I hope I’m on the end of the table we’ll sit at, but I’ll still have to sit next to one of the boys, even then. I just don’t really want to talk about what happened tonight, I feel like too much did, Harry groped me, Zayn probably thinks I’m a slut, as probably so do Liam and Louis, because they think Harry and I have this ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on, Zayn and I seemed to have moments that probably weren’t even anything…oh, I forgot about the thing with Zayn’s phone! I forgot about my mission. I must somehow obtain and infiltrate Zayn’s phone, in the chance of finding his secret porn stash. Well, that’s a great plan for tomorrow, though I don’t know how I’m going to get close enough to his phone, considering I’m kind of planning on avoiding the lads a bit tomorrow, to avoid questions, or looks, or anything I just would rather not deal with. 

Well, anyway, I think I’m just going to go to bed now, my pizza’s finished, the bed is extremely soft and comfy, and I’m looking forward to some dreams involving a Bradford lad, which I have to settle for, considering the things that happen in those dreams, do not have much chance of happening in real life. 

*

*

Staring at my open suitcase, which has clothes and just pure stuff spilling out of it, I scratch my head as I try to remember whether or not I brought my earphones with me. I need those babies, if I’m going to subtly ignore the boys in the van to the signing, and any breaks we have. I see one earbud poking out of a pant pocket, and pounce on it, yanking it out, but being careful not to break it, because that would suck. I’m already dressed in some skinny jeans and a black shirt, but I don’t want to go out of the room until someone comes to get me, in fear of having to talk to one of the boys. Wow, this is probably not good, not wanting to talk to them. I think I would be somewhat okay talking to them, and them asking about what Harry was saying, but I would just rather not. I forgot they probably asked Harry about it last night after I left. I wonder what he said. I hope it wasn’t too awkward or embarrassing for me or him. Though Harry doesn’t really get embarrassed, so I think he would’ve said anything he wanted, as long as he got a reaction, to be honest.

Knock, knock.

I hope that’s just Paul coming to get me.

“Niall, babe, you there?” Welp, it’s Harry.

I mean, I guess he wouldn’t really be asking questions about what’s going on with ‘us’, because obviously he knows nothing is, so…yeah. I open the door, and Harry barges straight in past me, his long hair hitting me in the face as he brushes by. He stops and turns to look at me, as I start to say ‘Hey’, but he stops me with the mix of emotions evident on his face, before he says, “So, Zayn…well, I left straight after you last night, and Zayn followed me to my room…”

I’m literally scared right now, because isn’t that kind of what Harry did to me, and look how he and I ended up. We ended up kissing! If Harry says anything about him and Zayn kissing, I am so done. Ok I need to shut up with my thoughts and listen to Harry, who still looks kind of troubled. 

“He had his blank face on, but the one where you know he’s actually kind of angry or pissed or whatever, you know the one, and said, like, ‘What are you doing to Niall?’ and I was like, ‘I don’t think Niall would want me to tell you all the dirty details’, all cheeky, you know how I am, and I swear, Ni, he was about to punch me, no joke, he just stood there silently fuming, or however the phrase goes, and didn’t say anything. I was about to say something like ‘Is that a problem?’ but he cut me off, telling me that I needed to back off, because I would ruin the band or some other crap excuse, but Niall! I think it’s rather obvious now that he likes you”, Harry said, but without much enthusiasm, until the last bit of his recount. Where he said that Zayn liked me. 

“But that doesn’t mean he likes me, Haz! Please don’t say these things like they mean something. I’m sorry, but it’s already hard enough to not be able to touch and be with him the way I want to”, I reply, rather desperately, trying not to give into the hope. 

Harry sighs, and says hesitantly, “Look, Ni, I’m trying to help you with him, and to make you realise that he does like you, but maybe, do you think, that, like, by you not accepting it, or whatever, that he does like you, maybe…maybe you don’t actually like him enough that you would have hope that he would like you back?”

“What? You’re saying that me trying to not get my hopes crushed and my heart broken, it means that I don’t like Zayn enough? I though you realised that I did really like him a lot, that I, well, might even love him, and you’re just now saying that you don’t think I do!” What is Harry even saying, seriously!

Harry frowns, looking angry now, “Do NOT say you love him, Ni, you don’t…you don’t, okay?!”, he semi-shouts as he stalks towards me, now towering over me…again.   
I stick my head defiantly up at him, “Well, I just might, okay? So who are you”, I poke him hard in the chest, “to say I don’t?”

As I finish my mini-blow-up, Harry knocks me back against the wall behind me with a loud bang, again trapping me against a hard surface. I’m rather annoyed at him now, so I squirm and fight back angrily, but he has me held strong against the wall, his legs on either side of my body, his hips pressed against mine, and his hands holding mine just above my head. And he kisses me hard, and of course I stop resisting, because who could resist Harry and his skilful tongue tracing my lips, my teeth, and then the roof of my mouth, fast and furious, to match the drag of his clothed crotch on mine, where, obviously, I am now reacting to the situation. I’m pretty sure this is like the sixth time I have gotten hard because of Harry Styles in the past 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I'm sorry I haven't updated for like a month, though I'm sure you could obviously do without this fanfic in your lives :P This chapter is a little bit boring, but idk, I feel like it had to be done, not sure why, but it just did haha  
> Thank you again, I really appreciate the comments, they make me really happy and more confident in writing, because I know that when I comment on someone's work, it means that I had at least a little bit of emotional investment in the story, so yay, because isn't that what fanfiction is all about?  
> Love you all,   
> keeta_everlark XX  
> p.s.  
> I have a Twitter now, which is @keetaeverlark2 so if you wanted to maybe follow, idk :D and we can interact and communicate which would be awesome, I would love to talk to all of you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm a bad writer, but I'm practising, so yeah...


End file.
